Always Here
by YandereGirl828
Summary: (Slight sequel to 'Silent Scream') Two months later, after Lamar was raped, he's trying to get over what happened. He does this by having sex with the guy he loves, Franklin.


It has been two months since what happened to Lamar. They were in a nice relationship together. Lamar wasn't hurting inside or sad anymore because of Franklin. Everything is good and okay now.

They are in their bedroom, as they do share this one now. It was dark and slightly cold in there, they both were liking that.

Both of them were on the bed, still fully clothed. Lamar was laying on his back, as Franklin is on top of him. It was a slightly strange feeling having Lamar under him, but he liked the warmth between them. He wants to be intimate with him.

Franklin smiled as Lamar pulled him closer. He kissed Lamar, on the lips. He slightly deepened it.

They pull away, both were panting.

After Franklin caught his breath, he takes off his own shirt and threw it somewhere, in the room. He starts lifting up Lamar's shirt, he looked at him.

Lamar nodded his head.

Franklin took the shirt off, throwing it on the ground.

He was touching Lamar's right thigh as well.

Lamar tensed up, as he flinched. He was shaking a little bit. He closes his eyes for a second. Remembering when he was grabbed by _him_.

Franklin noticed this, stopping and pulling his hand away.

Lamar opened his eyes, looking at Franklin.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this? We don't have to.." Franklin started saying. He didn't want to hurt Lamar.

Lamar had a thought, then he stares at Franklin again. "I want this. I hate having nightmares of him doing that to me. I wanna replace that memory with you. Being touched and loved by you." he said to him, as he wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders. He was staring into Franklin's eyes. He also leaned in and kisses Franklin's lips.

Franklin was staring back at him and smiles into the kiss. He pulls away, giving a gentle, loving smile to Lamar. "Ok, but if you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'II stop."

Lamar silently nods his head again. He slightly relaxed in Franklin's arms.

Franklin stared at Lamar's body and dark skin. Lamar's lips were slightly swollen from the kissing. Franklin loved all of him. He touched him.

He was touching and kissing Lamar, everywhere, in a gentle way.

They took the rest of their clothes off, those were on the carpet floor now too.

During all of this, Franklin made sure that Lamar was okay with everything he did.

Franklin grabs two things from the nightstand drawer, a condom and a bottle of lube, closing it after.

He was lubing his fingers. He reached over, putting two fingers against Lamar's hole, he rubbed around there. Then, when Lamar was comfortable, he was pushing the fingers in.

Franklin slowly fingered him, spreading the hole as he moved the fingers in him. Lamar's low noises turned into soft, quiet moans.

After a minute, Franklin pulls his fingers out.

He opens and puts on the condom. He lubed his dick as well, making sure that it was covered. He puts the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

After that, Franklin got close to Lamar. He grabbed Lamar's legs, as he spreads them, gently. He holds onto Lamar's thighs after he positioned the head of his dick near Lamar's entrance.

Franklin slowly pushed inside him, halfway in. He felt how tight and warm it is inside Lamar.

Lamar was breathing heavily, tightly grabbing onto Franklin's arms.

Franklin was looking at him again.

Lamar stared at him. "I-I'm okay.." he said, with a smile, to reassure Franklin.

Frank has a smile again, warmly. He waits a little bit longer so that Lamar can adjust to him. Then, he starts moving.

He thrusts, in and out of him. Gently and slow paced.

Lamar moaned softly.

Franklin started thrusting in a medium pace.

Lamar was moaning more.

Franklin thrusted deeper and slightly harder in him.

He let out a moan. "Lamar~"

Lamar grabs onto the bed sheets in a tighten grip, he was getting closer to his climax.

"F-Franklin~"

After a few seconds, they both came. Lamar on himself, on his lower stomach and Franklin came in the condom.

They relaxed, calming down from it all.

Franklin leans down, putting his forehead on Lamar's. He kissed Lamar, then he pulls slightly away, smiling at him. "I love you." he said to him.

Lamar also smiled, at that. "I love you too."

After awhile, they both get up and went into the bathroom. They take a warm shower together.

Eventually, they get back into the bed, a blanket over them as they were in their boxers again.

They were cuddling as Franklin held Lamar close to him again. He kissed Lamar's neck, lovingly.

Lamar had a smile, as he was sleepy now. He snuggled against Franklin and he also closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Franklin did the same, eventually, closing his eyes and going to sleep now. He also kept holding Lamar, in his sleep.

They were both sleeping, peacefully now.

* * *

**Sorry that the one-shot isn't really long xD I hope you enjoyed it anyway & Also, I hope that I got it right, this is my first time writing sex after rape. I'm hoping it was good.**

**Thanks for reading this :)**


End file.
